


a walk in the park

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Meet Cutes [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, chimney is scared of all animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney just wanted a peaceful walk in the park, he did not expect to get accosted by a vicious Pomeranian and her gorgeous owner.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Meet Cutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a walk in the park

Maddie knows she shouldn’t laugh because the look of pure fear on the man’s face isn’t funny but when she looks down at her dog, the laughter bubbles over. “It’s not funny!” But honestly, watching him staring down at his leg as though he’s expecting to find an injury of some sort.

“I-I know, I know I’m—I’m so sorry.” Her apology means nothing when it’s accentuated by giggles when, once again, her dog jumps up towards the man. “I’m sorry, she uh—you must smell good or something? I don’t know how to—she gets an idea in her head and that’s pretty much it, isn’t that right, Snowball?”

Even she can see the embarrassment on his face when he realises he’s panicking over a dog named ‘Snowball’ but he’s got a stubborn look in his eyes that lets her know he’s not about to relent anytime soon. “You should really keep that thing on a leash, she attacked me.”

If she thought better than to roll her eyes at the dramatic man in front of her, she doesn’t show it because that is exactly what she does. “It’s not her fault you got in the way of her ball.” Anyone can see that the panting dog, with her wagging tail is the furthest thing from vicious a dog could possibly be. To make her point though, she bends down to pick up the tiny dog, laughing when she’s given a few face licks in return.

“Look, I know she’s _just_ ,” He extenuates the word with air quotes and a roll of his eyes, “a Pomeranian but those things can be fierce. I was just walking past, minding my own business when she lunged towards me.”

If he wasn’t so adorable, Maddie is entirely certain she would have just walked away but he’s got a flock of messy, black hair and a shadow of a greying beard on his face. There’s a fresh scar in the middle of his forehead that she can’t help but be curious about the origin of (she can blame the medical curiosity of being a former nurse on that) and she does feel sorry for him. He had looked as though he was entirely in a world of his own before she had accidentally thrown the ball a little too hard and Snowball had tumbled towards him without a care in the world for anything and anyone who got in the way of her and her ball.

Maddie tilts her head to the side as she smiles, not even trying to hide the way she is looking him up and down and definitely not trying to hide her smugness when the annoyed look on his face is quickly replaced by a nervous smile. “I’m a nurse, if you want me to check you over for any injury, I’d be more than happy to help.”

His cheeks flush a dark shade of red, “I don’t… actually think she broke the skin or anything.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” There’s a teasing tone to her voice and she knows he’s picked up on it by the way he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders. “Would you like me to buy you an ice cream for your trouble?”

“I—sure?” He’s awkward, which only makes her grin as she sets her dog back down on the ground and clips the leash back onto her collar.

“ _You_ can buy Snowball some of her favourite though as an apology for calling her vicious.”

“That sounds fair, I’m Howie by the way.”

“Maddie.”


End file.
